


The Sebette Chronicles

by LexiLulu



Series: Giving Up — Sebette [2]
Category: Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Smuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 14:48:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4670720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexiLulu/pseuds/LexiLulu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian Stan and Bette Chambers fell in love in New York and now have a family. These are their stories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Problem

**Author's Note:**

> These are little short stories about the life of Bette and Sebastian.

The bed shifts and I roll over. Sebastian looks at me and exhales deeply.

“I think they’re both asleep,” he says softly. Even with the dark purple bags beneath his eyes, he’s absolutely beautiful.

“I wish I were asleep,” I mutter. “I love them but I am tired."

“What’s wrong?” he asks, draping his hand over mine where it rests on my pillow.

“I missed you,” I say. “I know we’re together a lot of the time now but I miss just being with you."

“I miss you too,” he says, kissing the tip of my nose. His face remains so close and he smells like he’s just brushed and flossed for the night. “I wouldn’t trade them for the world but I miss us."

“I feel like the last time we had sex was when Darcy was conceived."

He laughs. “I seem to recall you being insatiable when you were like seven months along."

“I was," I smile, fondly remembering the nights we couldn’t wait to put Murphy to bed. “I don’t want to sound petty, but do you still want me?"

“ _Futu-i!_ Of course I want you. I always want you. We’ve just been so busy with the kids and work and getting Mom situated. I love you."

“I thought so,” I say. “It’s just hard, you know. Do you think we have an hour?"

“ _Scumpete_ , I don’t even need ten minutes,” he says, “but we can drag it out awhile."

“That sounds nice,” I say, melting as he wraps his arms around me. I still feel incredibly safe between his biceps and we easily fall into our routine of sloppy kisses and desperate gropes. Both of our pajama bottoms are shifted just enough and I gasp as he presses inside me. He grunts with each thrust and tears roll across my skin and into my hair. I’ve really missed this.

The cry of a child makes us both freeze and Sebastian drops his forehead to mine, his ragged breaths blanketing my face.

"She'll wake up the baby," I sigh, squeezing his sides.

"I better get him," Sebastian says, not moving as our son's wail joins Murphy's cry. "I don't know how to explain why Daddy's got a bulge in his boxers."

"I'm so sorry," I mutter, and I'm not sure if it's for myself or for him. He kisses me once softly before rolling off me and out of bed. I crawl after him, adjusting my shorts as he does the same. Wiping my cheeks, I push open Murphy's door and see her sitting in her little bed.

"Darcy's gonna get big!" She wails, tears running down her cheeks.

"He is, bug," I say. "You'll get bigger too."

"Don't wanna!"

I have to laugh a little as I sit in the chair next to her bed and brush her bangs from her face.

"It'll be great," I say. "You'll get bigger and stronger, and so will Darcy. You'll be able to play and sing and dance together. You'll go on grand adventures and Darcy will be right by your side."

"Can I see him?"

Sebastian steps through the door right on cue with our son swaddled in his arms. Murphy smiles and leans against my arm.

"Happy family," she says, stretching her finger into Darcy's tiny grasp.

I wipe another tear from my cheek.

A few days later, I can't stand it. I make all the arrangements, put on a nice dress and take the car service.

Leaning against the door, I wait, and I don't have to wait long.

"What are you doing here?" Sebastian asks, his grin stretching up to his eyes.

"We're shirking our responsibility for the night," I say, opening the door. "Get in."

"Yes ma'am," he says, crawling in first. I practically jump on him as I pull the door closed and the driver takes off.

"We have no cares until eleven in the morning. Murphy is with Mom and Michael and Marie have Darcy. You're mine, divinely and uninterrupted. I know a hotel would have been ideal but I just wanted to feel at home so we are going to the Hampton's house. A private chef will cook us dinner there and I've stocked up on that beer you like. The driver has been paid to be descreet so please just kiss me."

My back tingles as he presses his lips to mine, his fingers gently against my chin.

"You did all this?"

"I need it. You need it."

"I love it," he says. "I love you."

Kissing him feels like freedom, all the stress I've been carrying for months dissolving beneath his touch. Even though the ride takes over two hours, it feels like seconds as my husband finally holds me and only me. We grab the bags I'd packed from the trunk, not even waiting for the driver and run inside.

"God, I missed you," Sebastian says, pushing me gently against the wall. He kisses me fervently, stepping between my legs so there's no separation between us. The bags are dropped as he grips my hips and I dig my fingers into his arm and hair. “Bette."

“Huh?"

“Are your breasts okay?"

“What?"

“Do you need pump or something?"

“Shit.” I sink against the wall and sigh. “Even when the babies aren't here, they still get in the way. I do love them though."

Sebastian laughs and kisses me. “We do still love them. I simply wanted you to be comfortable and I know it’s been a few hours."

“Yeah, okay,” I say. “I just want you to fuck me until my legs are shaking like we used to do."

“I can definitely make that happen,” he says. “Let’s get you more comfortable first though."

After the bags have been dropped into the freezer and my breasts feel considerably lighter, I sink back in the chair and frown.

“It’s gone, isn’t it?” Sebastian asks, squatting in front of me.

“Do you hate me?"

“Never,” he says. “I can feel it too. You want to get in the pool until dinner?"

“Yeah, let’s do that,” I say.

After a doze in the shade and a delicious meal shared in bathrobes, I feel guilty more than anything else.

"Shit, I am a bad mother." I say, sinking into the chair.

"What, _scumpete_?"

"I gave up the kids for a night just so we could have sex, and I haven't even been able to do that for you yet." I twirl the sash of my robe between my fingers. "What the hell is wrong with me?"

"Bette, my darling," Sebastian says, taking my hand. "My wife. You are not a horrible mother, and I don't say that just because I'd be an abysmal father if you're a bad mother." He rubs the back of my hand with his thumb. "You left our children with people they know, love and trust probably better than anyone else. I know you packed Curtis in Murph's bag so she'll be happy, and I know Darcy was sent along with plenty of food and diapers. What's another baby to Michael and Marie, right? You never cease to amaze me in everything you've done, not only for me but for our little nuggets. You are not a bad mother by any means, in fact, I think you're probably one of the best. This is the first night off you've had in over two years. I would love having sex with you because I always do, but I also don't mind being the big spoon and sleeping without having to wake up in the middle of the night." He cups my cheek with his hand and brushes hair away from my face. "You're not a bad mother, and you certainly aren't a bad wife. We'll have plenty of time for sex — we've got the rest of our lives. Besides, you don't owe me sex just because we're married. What kind of man would that make me? I hope you don't feel that way."

"I don't, not really. I just feel bad."

"Bette," Sebastian says, kissing my knuckle. "Don't."

He kisses me softly, gently, conveying all the things he's just said. I sigh against his lips, knowing I should let it go. I nod to no one in particular and kiss him back.

It is good.

He takes my face between his hands and kisses me tenderly, and it's easy to get back into our routine. I whine a little when his hand slides beneath my bathrobe and presses gently against my bikini bottom. Giving in, I sag against the chair. He loosens the sash of my bathrobe and then the ties of my swimsuit bottom. His lips vacate mine in favor of a place along my jaw and neck, and then he swiftly loosens my top with one hand while his other fingers massage my clit.

He lavishes my breasts with kisses and gentle squeezes, not wanting to cause a leak. I appreciate that restraint and the way it feels just to be kissed again. His lips move down my belly and circle the center of nerves. His fingers move perfectly as they should, clearly he hasn't forgotten what I like in the gap between him treating me this way.

"Seb!" I gasp, an orgasm rolling through me. He's smiling when I open my eyes, and I chuckle. "Thank you."

"Of course," he says. "Would you like me to continue?"

"Take me to bed?"

"Yes, ma'am," he says, slipping his arms beneath me. He makes his way slowly through the house, kissing me fondly. I pull off my robe when he sets me on the bed to discard his own and his shorts. I smile at him, feeling much better about this whole thing. It is just one night for the two of us, to cherish the one part of our relationship we've been neglecting. He's still as handsome as ever, and he's looking at me like he doesn't hate the fact I've carried two children. In fact he's looking at me like I'm perfect.

"Seb," I say, tracing his side with my fingers.

"Yes?" He asks, his little lustful smile across his face.

"Don't hold back."

"You sure?"

"Shaking legs, remember," I say.

"One order of shaky legs coming right up," he says.

Four orgasms and two very shaky legs later, I fall asleep feeling completely happy and in love. It's two hours later when my breasts ache so badly I can't sleep. This time around, it's straight into the trash since I enjoyed wine with dinner, and I sigh as I crawl back into bed.

"You okay?" Sebastian asks as he rolls over.

"Just had to pump," I answer, punching my pillow. "Go back to sleep."

He grins sheepishly and rubs my cheek with his hand. "You're perfect, you know."

I smile and lean into his caress. "I'm far from perfect, but thank you."

"I mean it, _scumpete_ ," he says. "Every day I fall more in love with you."

"I love you more," I say.

"Stop it." My leg is warmed by his hand, carefully sweeping up the side until he hooks my knee across his thighs.

"Are you trying to give Murphy and Darcy another sibling, Mr. Stan?" I ask softly, smiling against his lips.

"I'm not the one who came back to bed naked and glowing, Miss Chambers."

"Guilty as charged," I say, shifting closer to him so our fronts are aligned. I can feel his lips are turned up, and it's just us.

He's hard against my pubic bone and it doesn't take me but a second to hold him in place and slide onto him.

Our previous exploits had been strenuous and rather frantic, but this is softer and more about reconnecting. I smile against his lips as our hips move together, and he's hitting all the right places inside of me.

"Ooh, that's nice," I say, reveling in his kiss. He hums as he squeezes my breast, and he follows my lead when I roll onto my back. He's still got the best thighs in the business and he knows how to use them for leverage.

Together as one, we come with a grunt and a gasp between us and I tighten my legs around him.

"I know you're not sad," he says softly, brushing his thumb beneath my eye, "but your crying when we make love is one of my favorite things."

I laugh, my fingers running across his back. "I can't help it. They just run out of me, especially when it feels as good and I'm so close to you. So whole and surrounded."

"Whole and surrounded," he repeats. "I like that."

"Thank you for loving me, caring for me and being nice enough to talk me through my feelings of inadequacy."

"Bette," he says, "I know me saying it won't make you believe it, but you're not inadequate in any way. Fatherhood has been such a gift, but I think motherhood is something completely different. I can't believe everything you endured with bearing our children and continue to endure, and you do it with such grace and love. You make me so happy, Bette, sometimes I just can't."

"Can't what?"

"I just can't," Sebastian smiles. "I just feel so warm and fuzzy all over when I look at you that I just can't function."

I laugh. "That's sweet. Sometimes when I look at you and feel all that warmth, I just want to rip your clothes off, but then I remember your son is already sucking on my nip so the feeling goes away."

"Ugh, Darcy gets all the goods," he jokes, flipping off of me and onto his back. "We should go back to sleep."

I sigh, rolling next to him and draping my arm across his chest. He kisses the top of my head, and I breathe him in.

Later in the morning, we make love again which is still just as wonderful, and we head to the little cafe for breakfast before the car takes us back into New York.

Sebastian's cheek is resting on my head with our fingers laced together in his lap.

"I had a beautiful night," he says. "Thank you for making it happen."

"Thank you for going along with me," I say. "I miss the babies though."

"Yeah, I do, too. Our sweet, perfect, beautiful little babies." He drops his hand to my knee and squeezes gently. "Let's spend the entire day with them."

"I like that a lot." I kiss his cheek.

We stop first at Michael and Marie's to pick up Darcy. He was on his best behavior and slept pretty soundly which is great. Sebastian holds him in his arms the whole way back to the apartment, and I smile at how perfect they look together.

"Welcome back," Violeta says, coming around the kitchen counter while Murphy rushes straight at my legs. "You two look happy."

"We enjoyed our much needed reprieve," Sebastian says, dropping our bags and Darcy's carrier. "Bug."

Murphy giggles as he lifts her up and kisses her cheek.

"How was she?" I ask, brushing Murphy's cheek.

"Just perfect," Violeta says. "You two are doing a magnificent job."

"Thank you," I say, smiling at her. "Thank you for watching her. It means a lot."

"Of course," Violeta says. "Anytime."

"Did you have fun with bunică?" Sebastian asks her.

"Yes! Ate dinosaurs!"

"Awesome," Sebastian says. "Look what we got you."

He pulls the little can of saltwater taffy from his pocket. It's only three pieces and we know she'll share them with us so we weren't worried about her choking or anything.

"For me?" she pipes, turning it over in her hands.

"Of course, bug," I say. She quietly gives her thanks as her eyes widen. "Thanks again, Violeta. I've booked you an appointment with Holly and then a massage."

"You didn't have to do that, sweet Bette, but thank you. I'll go now so you can have time alone." She kisses Murphy's head and hugs her in Sebastian's arms before kissing Darcy's cheek where he stays in my embrace. "I love all of you."

"Love you, too," Sebastian says. "Thanks, mom."

After we get Darcy fed and changed, the four of us settle onto the couch with juice and The Lion King. Murphy falls asleep between me and Sebastian, and I pass Darcy off to my husband when I need to use the bathroom. 

Upon my return several minutes later, my heart melts. Murphy's shifted so she's curled into Sebastian's side while Darcy sleeps against Sebastian's chest. And somehow, my beloved husband has fallen asleep, too, his head resting on the back of the couch with one arm around each of our children.

I grab my phone and take a quick picture, the shutter noise waking Sebastian. He smiles when he sees me.

"What're you doing?" He whispers.

"Falling even more in love with you and our babies." I say, walking around to the back side of the couch. I bend enough to kiss his cheek and ruffle his hair. "You just amaze me all the time."

"Thanks, _scumpete_ ," he says. "I love you."

"I love you, too. I'm going to start dinner. Stay here please. Go back to sleep."

"I'll come help you," he says, starting to shift.

"No, don't," I say. "You do me more good staying right there."

He grabs my wrist as I walk away and pulls me back towards him. Smiling, his blue eyes shine as we look at each other, and we kiss.

"I know," I say, holding his fingers as long as I can. Our night alone was precisely the answer.


	2. The Dog

Murphy skips from one puddle of snow to another, her breath coming in little clouds.

"Like snow!" She shouts, bending over to poke a pile. The sidewalks have been shoveled but some flakes still remain. Darcy giggles as he looks at me, his little cheeks pink. He's strapped against Sebastian's chest in a harness looking perfectly adorable in his beanie and baby winter wear. 

"Just don't eat it, baby," I say, following her. "We'll get the good stuff from the roof at home." 

She grins at me before her eyes shift to the alley behind me. 

"What is it?" I ask. 

"Mommy," she whispers, her arm outstretched and finger pointed. "Puppy." 

I follow her gaze and see the little heap moving. I don't even know how she saw it the little creature is so dirty and wet. 

"What is it?" Sebastian asks, his hands perched on Darcy's boots. 

"There's a puppy," I answer, taking Murphy's hand and approaching the pile of trash carefully. "Oh Seb, there's two of them. Let me look first, Murph." 

The two tiny dogs have burrowed their way underneath a crumbling and soaked mattress, and one of them looks in bad shape. They're clearly malnourished and cold, and their whines break my heart. 

"You want to hold it?" I ask Murphy, picking up the closer one. She nods emphatically as I pass it to her. I scoop the second one into my arms and feel it shudder even through my coat. 

Murphy kisses the puppy's head even though it's covered in grime and she smiles. "Can I keep her?" 

"We'll see, bug. I think we need to take them to the puppy doctor." 

"Two puppies, Bette?" Sebastian asks, watching Murphy cuddle hers. He's not accusing me of anything, I know that, but we had discussed one singular pet with the kids being so small. 

"Well, we can't leave them here," I say. I unzip my coat and tuck the puppy against my chest, knowing it's probably still not enough. 

"I know," Sebastian says, stretching his arms across my shoulders once I straighten. "Let's find a vet." 

A quick Google has us in the waiting room of a reputable veterinarian in our neighborhood with Murphy singing softly to her puppy. Dr. Steinberg frowns when she sees them once an aid has rinsed them both off. 

The huge fishtank in the lobby fascinates Murphy and I'm glad it does because I know it's not good. She skips back to the lobby to stare at the fish while the vet closes the door. 

"They're definitely malnourished," Dr. Steinberg says. "There's some sort of infection and I'm not sure he'll make it. The female looks good though." 

"You think she'll recover?" 

"I don't want to give you a definite yes," she says, "but if you'll let me keep them a couple of days to get them on antibiotics and start an IV to get some nutrients in them, that'll definitely give them a better chance." 

"You'll let us know? Our daughter is already in love with the female and she would be devastated if she didn't get to keep her." 

"Yes," Dr. Steinberg says. "We'll give you a call in a few days." 

"Thank you," Sebastian says as we leave. Murphy frowns when we exit empty handed, but I promise her she'll have a puppy soon. 

Three days pass before I get the call, and Sebastian sighs when I tell him. Murphy asks every morning about her puppy and I've been having a hard time telling her. 

Sebastian leaves for a meeting that afternoon, and I anxiously await his return. I sit Darcy on his blanket while Murphy colors in an Avengers coloring book. I hear the elevator sliding up and I stand, greeting Sebastian as the door opens. 

"Did you get her?" I ask quietly after kissing his cheek. He grins as he unzips his leather jacket and the little puppy's face pops out. 

"She really is so sweet," he says. "Murph is going to love her." 

"I'm so excited! Thank you for picking her up." 

"Of course," he says. "I think it was a sign." 

"You want to give her to Murph?" 

He nods before kissing me again. 

"Sweet Murph," I say, coming around the couch. "Daddy's got something for you." 

"What is it?" She asks, standing up and heading towards Sebastian. He pulls the puppy from beneath his jacket and smiles as her eyes go wide. 

"We get to keep her?" She asks, cradling the puppy against her chest. "She's mine?" 

"She is," Sebastian says. "You have to be gentle with her and we have to give her some medicine for a few weeks." 

"She's awesome," Murphy says, holding her. Darcy grunts since he's been left out of the conversation. "Where's her brother?" 

"He actually found another home," Sebastian answers. "Do you remember Miss Eva, the nice lady at the puppy doctor's office?" 

"Yes." 

"She liked him so much while they were watching the puppies, she took him home." 

"Really?" I ask. 

"Really," Sebastian answers. "She said she would have taken them both if we didn’t want the female." 

"Can I call her Binky?" 

"Of course you can," Sebastian says. "Binky." 

"Binky!" Murphy cheers. She skips around the rug and smiles. "Darce, look at the puppy!" 

Darcy's head follows her as she flops on the floor next to him. He giggles and coos, his arms outstretched. Binky gallops towards Darcy and knocks him over, but Darcy just laughs. 

"That's a good sound," Sebastian says, slipping his hand in the back pocket of my jeans. I kiss his cheek as we cross the floor to sit on the rug with our children and puppy. 

"Dr. Steinberg says she'll make a full recovery but we'll take her back in a month for some shots," he says. "I ordered food and a bed for her which should be delivered this evening. They think she's a whoodle." 

"A whoodle. What's a whoodle?" I ask as Darcy giggles while Binky paws at his tiny hands. 

"A cross between a Poodle and a Wheaten Terrier. There's no way to know for sure but that's the closest thing they landed on." 

"Sounds pretty specific," I say. "Why would somebody leave two bred puppies in the street?" 

"Maybe they found out the mother was pregnant and threw her out?" Sebastian offers, gently squeezing Darcy's wiggling foot. 

"I love her!" Murphy says, petting Binky's head. She's chocolate colored with little patches of pepper here and there, and her little round snout is the color of caramel. She's precious and looks so much better than when we found her, her little belly protruding like it should be. Darcy hoots when Binky walks across his stomach and then he resumes his giggling. 

"She fits right in," I say, holding my hand towards Binky. She lunges forward and nips playfully at my fingers which sends Darcy into a new fit of giggles and Murphy claps her hands. 

"We'll go to the store tomorrow and pick out a collar and some toys." Sebastian says as he picks Darcy up and pulls our son into his lap. 

"Can we get a poople one?" 

"Yes, we can get a purple one," I say, kissing Murphy's cheek. "Do you like Binky?" 

Murphy stretches onto her stomach and kicks her feet into the air behind her. Binky sinks flat, too, with her paws outstretched and her little tongue hanging out. 

"I love her,” Murphy says. "She's perfect." 

Sebastian kisses Darcy's temple as our son giggles. "Perfect dog for perfect children."


	3. Sebette and The Bun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These stories aren't written in chronological order. Thanks for understanding and reading!

Snow falls outside the window and Murphy's eyes are wide as she watches.

"It's so gorgeous out there," Sebastian says, wrapping his arms around my abdomen from behind me. "It's gorgeous in here, too."

I smile at him as Murphy's blue eyes shift from the window to her father and her little mouth turns into a smile. Running my finger over the curve of her chubby cheek, I ask, "Is Da-da paying us a compliment? Da-da?"

"Ma!" She cries and I laugh. Only six months old and she already is my world. Really, she was my world the second I knew I was carrying her, and Sebastian is my anchor. "Ma!"

"That's right," Sebastian says. "Now say da!"

"Ma!"

"Sorry, love," I say. "The little bug knows her mother. Your ever-changing look probably doesn't help."

He stretches his arms out as I place her against his chest and she presses a little baby hand against his chin. Giggling at the way the stubble scrapes her skin, she rubs his cleft with her palm. Sebastian pretends to nom her tiny fingers and she laughs at that.

We watch as her hands grip the hair hanging just above his shoulder and she yanks.

"Ouch, baby," Sebastian says, but he doesn't remove her fingers. She laughs as she yanks on it a few times like one might ring a bell. He grins at me and says, "Like mother, like daughter."

Laughing, I kiss his cheek and brush his hair behind his ears and out of her grasp. "I don't let go so easily."

He bounces her towards the bar where Violeta smiles at us. "This is shaping up to be the best Christmas. We're all here and it's beautiful."

Sebastian is on a break from filming Infinity War for the holidays and it's truly nice to be home for a few days. Michael and Marie are here with their children as well, and it really is a lovely evening.

"We're happy to play host," Sebastian says. "We love having company."

"You're so pretty," I say, caressing Murphy's cheek. She smiles at me and leans her head against Sebastian's shoulder. "Someone's sleepy."

"Will you take her for a second then, just so I can pull my hair up?"

"I'll pull your hair up," I say. "You let her sleep."

She blinks slowly a couple of times before her eyes finally droop. Sebastian smiles at me as he holds out his wrist and I slip off the elastic band he wears when his hair is long. I stand on my toes behind him as I brush his long brown locks with my fingers, pulling it back into a beautiful bun on the back of his head.

"How do I look?" He asks when I face him again.

"Like my hipster husband," I say. "It's adorable."

"Yeah, yeah," he says. "I know you like it."

"It's still funny seeing you this way," Michael laughs, standing next to us and popping a cheese cube in his mouth. "My little brother all long haired and bearded like a mountain man."

"You're just jealous because your beard would never look this good."

Michael faux frowns and and throws a cube of cheese at Sebastian.

"Hey, sleeping baby!" I warn. Michael and Sebastian have gotten so close recently sometimes it's like having three babies. Bill's health is quickly declining so we've all been doing our best to help Violeta make the best decisions.

"Sorry," Michael whispers, knowing I'm not really upset. Sebastian drops his hand to the small of my back while we make our way to the couch.

The rest of Christmas Eve is peaceful; we eat dinner, watch Elf, tour the city in a limousine Seb rented to look at the lights while enjoying hot chocolate and coffee, and then we watch It's a Wonderful Life once Kalen and Sophia are put to bed.

Having decided to keep Murphy in our room for the night so everyone else will sleep more peacefully should she wake, Sebastian reads to her while she's curled against my chest. I kiss her head before he carries her to her crib just feet away from the bed and tucks her in. Thankfully she sleeps at least six hours straight now, and I bet we can get closer to eight since the day's events were so exciting.

“You know we kind of have our own Christmas tradition,” Sebastian says, sliding beneath the covers once again and pulling them up under his arms.

“We do?"

“This is our third Christmas together,” he says, “and the last two we took the time to appreciate that which is between us with a round of passionate lovemaking and it’s only right we continue that tradition."

I laugh as he rolls onto me and traps my hips with his thighs. “We consider that a tradition?"

“Yes, just as much as we do with your marshmallow vodka,” he answers, sliding his hands beneath my shirt. “Please, Bette?"

“But Sweet Murph."

“She’s been in the room before,” he says, “she won’t know what’s happening anyway."

“Okay,” I say, “but we have to be quiet because your mother is next door and your brother is down the hall. Plus, we don’t want to wake the bug."

“I know,” he says. “You’re the one who’s loud, anyway."

“Am not."

Even in the dimness of our bedroom, I see him smirk. “It’s okay, Bette. I know and I still love you."

I reach around him and hook my finger through his bun, yanking his head backwards. He grunts and squares his jaw.

"You forget I can pull this now," I say, "gives me an advantage."

"Is that why you like it when I pull on your hair?"

"Feels good, doesn't it?"

I haven't relaxed my grip so I'm looking at the underside of his stubbly jaw and I know his eyes are fixed on me. I tug just a little bit more and he growls.

We're like magnets snapping together as his lips move fervently against mine. I struggle out of my pajama pants as he fights against his, and I grasp his skin as he pushes inside. He smothers my lips with his to keep me quiet, but even then I can't stifle my moans. I am noisy and didn't even realize it. He moves swiftly and assuredly, his mouth moving along the column of my neck.

I butt his cheek with my nose and he stops moving his hips as he looks at me.

"What is it, Bette?"

I grin as I hook my finger into his bun and pull out the elastic in one tug. His hair cascades around our faces in a beautiful display.

Sebastian laughs as he shakes his head so his hair sweeps across my face. Giggling, I kiss his nose.

"I love your long hair and I love the bun."

"I actually really like when you wrap your fingers in it, and sometimes when you tug."

"That's not the only thing you like for me to tug," I say, pulling him closer by his thigh.

He shuffles on his elbows and licks my cheek. "Bette Chambers, you talk that way in front of our daughter?"

"Bastard."

Sebastian brushes my cheek with his palm before kissing me happily again. And just like that, we keep our Christmas tradition alive.


	4. Sebette and The Hearing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This particular part deals with Bette and the attack she endured when she was eighteen by her then husband. It doesn’t go into great detail but I wanted to give warning in case that is a trigger for you. There are mentions of rape and assault. Bette and Sebastian are the heart of this story and I didn’t want to stray too far from that.

I am shaking. My hands move unsteadily before me as I grip onto the counter, praying for some kind of balance. When my breathing returns to a somewhat normal pace, I pick my phone off the granite and dial.

"Hey scumpete, how is my beautiful wife today?"

"Frazzled," I answer, sinking against the refrigerator. "I have to go to Oklahoma."

"What?"

“The annulled asshole is up for parole. I have to go and speak against him."

"Fuck, Bette. When?"

"A month," I answer. "Shit."

"Can you get me an exact date? I'll get the time off and go with you."

"You don't have to do that."

"I want to do that," he says. "I'm supposed to stand with you for better or for worse and I definitely want to support you in this."

"I'm so upset," I say, my shock resolving to tears now. "It wasn't supposed to happen for years."

“Why is it happening now?"

“Overcrowding,” I answer. “Apparently he’s behaved enough they think it’s okay to let him out."

“My God."

“I know,” I say. “I just got the letter."

My phone beeps in my hand signaling an email and I open it.

“What is it?"

“His sister,” I answer. “She just emailed me and she doesn’t think she can speak. Fuuuuuucccccckkkkkkk."

“Look, I can’t get away tonight,” he says. “I really, really want to be there with you. Do you think you could round Murph up and come to me? I’m so, so sorry, Bette. This is really shitty."

“Yeah, it is,” I say. “But I'll come to you. Will you send a car to the airport? We’ll be on the next flight out."

“I love you,” he says. “We’ll get through this. You’re certainly strong enough. I'll have Angela get you and Murph tickets and have a car waiting for you."

"Thank you," I say. "I'm sorry we're having to deal with this."

"I'm sorry for that too," he says, "but I don't blame you. Please don't feel that way."

I nod, even though he can't see my response.

We're quiet in the car as it pulls up to the corrections facility. Sebastian's kept his hand steadily on mine and I take a deep breath. Thankfully Violetta volunteered to go with us and keep sweet Murph in the hotel room; this is no place for an infant.

Sebastian climbs from the car first and takes my hand, kissing my knuckles. "You are so brave. Don't forget that."

We're directed inside, passing through security and then directed down the hall. Everything is too white but not sterile enough. I feel like I'm floating through this rather than being completely present. My only reassurance is my hand in Sebastian's.

"Bette!" Elizabeth, my assailant's sister, yells as she sees me. She wraps her arms around me tightly. Jamie, her childhood best friend and victim of her brother, cowers with Elizabeth’s mother. "I know you said you were coming, but I was so afraid you weren't. My asshole father is speaking on his behalf — his behalf? When my own brother molested me and raped my friend, and our father chalks it up to some juvenile curiosity."

"Elizabeth, I am so sorry," I say. "I can't believe that."

"Daddy was always mad I wasn't a boy," she says. "Hopefully between the the two of us they'll at least keep the bastard behind bars."

"One can hope," I say. I find Sebastian's hand gently on my waist and I pull his fingers into my own. "This is my husband, Sebastian. Seb, this is Elizabeth."

"Definite upgrade, Bette!" Elizabeth cheers, hugging Sebastian. "Loved you in The Martian. Like this long hair, too. Thanks for being here with Bette and for letting her come."

"Of course," Sebastian says. "Bette needed to be here and I'm here to support her."

"So sweet," Elizabeth says.

"You can go in now," an officer says, opening the door for us. Elizabeth quickly scurries in with her group but I sigh, squeezing Sebastian's fingers. He pulls me against the wall and presses his forehead to mine, both of my hands snugly in his.

"You don't have to do this, Bette," he says softly. I close my eyes and breathe, trying to slow my racing heart. I hadn't expected to feel this way, to be this upset. "You don't have to do this, but you will because you're a strong, wonderful woman. He didn't take that from you then and he won't be able to take it from you now."

"I just... I can't stop shaking."

"I know," he whispers. "It's what happens any time you get excited, even if it's not a good excited. It'll go away like it always does and you'll be able to speak clearly. I'll be with you the whole time, and if he so much as looks at you wrong, I'll rip his balls off."

"You can have whatever I can't rip off on my own," I actually laugh. "I'm going to be okay."

"Of course you are," he says, moving his hands to the side of my head. He kisses the tip of my nose and smiles. "You always are."

"I can do this."

"You can. Do it for Elizabeth, for Jamie. Do it for our sweet Murph." I bite my lip at the thought of somebody hurting my precious daughter the way I was hurt. Sebastian nods as he looks me in the eyes. "Do it for you."

"Ma'am, they're ready for you now."

I nod at the officer, giving Sebastian a quick kiss. I take his hand as we're directed into the small room lined with chairs and what feels like an officer at every few feet along the walls.

His entire family is here, broken into two segments. His dad and brother sit alone while Elizabeth, her mother and Jamie huddle together at the opposite end of the row. There are a couple of men with them who must be significant others, but I am most suprised to see the man and woman sitting behind them.

"Special Agent Smith," I hum as I hug him. I feel a sense of calm to be wrapped tightly in his embrace, just as I had all those years ago. "I had no idea you would be here."

"Of all the cases I've been apart of, yours is the closest to my heart and I wasn't even assigned to it," he smiles warmly. "How are you, sweet pea?"

"I'll be better when this is over. How are you?"

"Good! Things are great, this situation aside. Can you believe I worked my tail off all this time to make this country a safer place and they want to let this bastard out on the streets?"

I smile at him. "You've done a lot of good over the years. I'm being rude — this is my husband, Sebastian, and this is—"

"Special Agent Harvey Smith," Sebastian finishes, grasping the older man's hand tightly. "This is the man who saved your life." He hugs Special Agent Smith. "Thank you, so much. I don't know where I would be without her."

I don't know whether it's the sight of both men wiping their eyes or that they're both smiling, but a lump rises in my throat. I am going to get through this.

"The handsome man from the Christmas card," Special Agent Smith says. "And you have that beautiful baby, too."

"She's at the hotel with my mother if you'd like to meet her when this is all finished," Sebastian offers, smiling widely.

"Really?" Special Agent Smith asks. "Oh, that would be wonderful. Bette, you remember my wife, Darlene?"

How could I forget her? The kind woman sat with me in the hospital for hours when she didn't have to and brought me the prettiest flowers. We hug and then we're asked to sit.

Sebastian rubs small circles on the back of my knuckle, his other arm around my shoulders and my other hand is in Special Agent Smith's. I feel it — the tension of pain and suffering long passed — rise from the base of my spine and radiate to the tips of my fingers and toes when another door opens and my attacker is ushered in, his wrists bound in handcuffs and an officer on either arm. The head of the parole board eyes him warily and I wait as we move through the regular court proceedings.

He speaks first, answering questions about his crime and punishment, and his trail of victims. The head of the board seems short with him which makes me feel a little better, and he would have to register as a sex offender upon release whenever that happens.

His father is full of shit, and I'm happy he only receives two minutes to make his case. Jamie started crying the second the asshole walked into the room and Elizabeth has been doing everything to keep herself from fainting.

It really is up to me.

"Would any of the victims like to speak?" The head asks, her black robe making her seem more ominous than helpful. "I have your letters here which have been reviewed, and you don't have to speak but I'll hear anything you have to say."

I nod and stand, and the nearest officer directs me to the table and chair. I walk slowly, twisting my fingers as I stare at the black microphone perched in waiting.

"Please state your name."

"Bette Marie Stan, formally Chambers."

I am led through the oath before I am given free reign to speak.

"I was fourteen when I fell in love with a cute boy I couldn't believe was even remotely interested in me. It was fun having that kind of relationship when you're that young — I had a date to every dance and social gathering, my boyfriend was on the football team and we were so very happy." I stare at the back of his head. I use to find that blond hair so beautiful, but now it just looks pale and sickly, like something once living bleached unnaturally by the sun. "Naturally I agreed to marry the boy when he asked during our senior year — how fortunate was I to find that which some seek their entire lives at such a young age! I was a naive and silly girl, but I was being abused before I ever realized it. He wouldn't let me go out with friends and he was jealous if I so much as talked to another boy in class. Sometimes he held me just a little too tightly if I'd done something to displease him. I thought that's what love was supposed to be. The day after our wedding, I thought I had met the end. He was so angry and he held the tie so tightly around my neck... I still feel it some days." I hadn't realized I'd been rubbing my own skin where the tie had once cut into me, bruising and binding. "I was saved, fortunately, and I don't think it's any small miracle the man in the next hotel room was an agent. To find out I was not the only victim broke me, like my heart was seeping out from between my ribs. I spent years in therapy, endured painful surgeries to repair the damage that had been done and it took me even longer to trust another boy, to even think I was worthy of that kind of love." The head of the board leans forward in her chair, her eyes narrowing as she listens. I take a deep breath before I continue. "College was a nightmare — every excited frat boy's yell had me jumping, every accidental brush in a hallway felt like a punch, and I couldn't even look at a necktie. But on the nights when I woke up screaming in my dorm room, I could go back to sleep knowing he was in here and far away from myself and his other victims. It took me years to redefine my value as a person, as a woman, as a victim, and I wouldn't wish that pain on anyone. I no longer live in the state, but thousands of other girls and young women do, and I would ask on the behalf of the women behind me, myself and the behalf of my own daughter, that you please keep him in here to finish his sentence. Thank you."

"Thank you," she says, nodding encouragingly. I stand slowly, listening to the way the wooden chair scrapes across the concrete. It's too quiet in the room and in my brain. Sebastian reaches out to me, a handkerchief pressed into my palm immediately.

"You did good," Special Agent Smith whispers, patting my hand. I nod as I lean my head into Sebastian's chest, needing the warm familiarity of him. His arm drops around my shoulder quickly; he was waiting to make sure I wanted to be touched by him.

"Well, you know pretty well how I feel on the manner," the head of the board says. "The board will get you a written response in two to four weeks. Thank you everyone for being here today and for your separate testimonies. Case adjourned for now."

I exhale as I stand quickly, no longer wanting to be in the same room. His father glares at me but Sebastian keeps his hand on the small of my back, guiding me out the door.

"What now?" Elizabeth whispers, Jamie tucked under her arm.

"We wait," Special Agent Smith says. "You'll receive a formal letter in the mail stating the court's decision, but you'll probably know sooner since you're his sibling."

"That was worse than I thought," she says. "He just sat there and pretended to be a good man. Shit."

"I don't think the board was impressed," Special Agent Smith says. "Molesters usually get it worse than anybody else."

"That's good to know," I say. I feel my hand shaking in Sebastian's but he just holds it calmly, not saying a word.

"Thank you for coming," Elizabeth says. "I couldn't do it."

"And you shouldn't have to," I say. "This shouldn't even be a thing."

She exhales and nods. Elizabeth is a kind young woman who has endured much, but I hope for both our sakes this is the last time we see each other.

Special Agent Smith and Darlene are perfectly lovely dinner companions, and he hugs me for a long time when we part.

"I'm very proud of you, sweet girl," he says. "You've done beautifully."

"Thank you," I say, as he cups my cheek, "for everything."

He kisses my forehead before moving to Sebastian who's holding our sweet Murph, her head resting on his shoulder.

"I don't know much about you, honestly," Special Agent Smith says, "and no man could ever deserve Bette, but you're pretty darn close to being perfect for her."

"It's been my absolute pleasure and honor to be her companion and faithful partner," Sebastian says. "I can't tell you all the ways my life has changed for the better because of her."

Special Agent Smith claps Sebastian's back before softly petting Murphy's curls. She giggles at him and presses her palm against his cheek.

"She's a special baby," Darlene says. "So precious."

"Thank you," Sebastian says. "We're completely smitten." I smile as my husband kisses our daughter's head.

"I never thought I could be so happy," I say, the words slipping out of my mouth before I even realized I felt that way. Violeta rubs my back as Special Agent Smith hugs me again.

"You deserve all the happiness in the world, sweet pea."

"I love this," Sebastian whispers, one hand engulfing Murphy's back as she sleeps on his chest. Her hand curls around his finger and he smiles.

"I love it too," I say, sliding in bed next to him. "She looks so peaceful with you."

"Probably because she's warm there," he says.

"I think, like me, she likes to hear your heartbeat."

Sebastian grins and reaches for my cheek. I lean into his touch and close my eyes.

"You were brilliant today," he says. "Really brilliant."

"I had to say something," I say. "If he walks now, it won't be because of me."

"It wouldn't have been because of you anyway," he says. "You're innocent in this."

"I know," I say. "I just couldn't have handled it if I felt like he got out early and there was something I could have done to prevent it."

"It's in the state's hands," Sebastian says. "If you ask me, the board didn't seem to care for his case so hopefully they'll keep him behind bars."

"God, can you imagine if somebody hurt sweet Murph?" I ask, laying my head on the bed next to his ribs so I can look at her face.

"You would have to get used to trips out to Rikers."

"What for?"

"Your husband would be in prison for killing the son of a bitch."

"Awe, that's a nice thought," I laugh. "Please don't kill anyone though."

"I won't," he says. "I'd hate to part from you two."

"I'd hate that too," I say before pressing my lips to his skin. "Thank you for coming with me."

"I wouldn't want to be anywhere else but by your side," he says, slipping his hand in my hair. I wrap my arm around his abdomen and snuggle into his chest.

One month later, we find ourselves in a similar state, only now we're on the floor. Sebastian's sitting with his back against the couch and his legs stretched out before him, and I'm laying on my back with my head resting on his thigh. Murphy dozes on my chest, a little pool of drool dribbling through my shirt just above my breast.

"What do you think about painting Murphy's room a nice dreamy blue and we build her a little castle for a bed? I saw this design on Pinterest and it was really magical."

"Scumpete, she's not even a year old yet," Sebastian says, turning the page of the magazine he's reading. "Maybe when she has a better grasp on colors, we can take her to the store and let her pick it out, you know, as long as it's not something horrendous like poop brown or snot yellow."

"Fine," I relent. "But what about the castle?"

My phone buzzes before Sebastian can answer and reaches behind him to find the thing vibrating across the couch. He drops it in my hand without even looking at the screen.

"Oh!" I say as I read the name and connect the call. "Hello, Elizabeth."

The magazine falls to the floor as Sebastian looks at me and I stare at him as she talks.

"Have you heard the news yet?"

"No, I haven't," I answer. "I figured they would send a letter."

She responds so quickly and words flip out of her mouth so rapidly, it takes everything in me to follow her with the emotions bubbling in my veins.

I'm hardly aware when we end the call a few minutes later, and my hand falls to my side.

"Bette," Sebastian says softly as he leans over, his face blocking the light in my eyes. "It's bad news?"

"He's staying in prison," I say, the very relief sparking my nerves.

"That's great news! Excellent, in fact."

"It is. He's actually going to be serving longer than his term."

"They can do that?"

"He worked in the library so he had computer privileges," I say, holding Murphy tightly to my chest. "They discovered he's had a fake Facebook account where he was posing as a fifteen-year-old girl who was friends predominately with girls who were thirteen to fifteen. He even had loose plans to meet one of them."

"That's disgusting."

"It is," I say, "but they're having a sentencing hearing to decide the punishment. Elizabeth said it's seven to ten years."

"Bette, that's wonderful news!" Sebastian grins. He kisses my forehead and brushes his finger against my chin. "If you weren't holding our precious daughter, I would do more than that."

I laugh and slide my hand into his hair as he hangs his head over mine. "I'm relieved, really. Like I feel so much better knowing he can't hurt me or Elizabeth or Jamie or Murph or any other woman. It's fantastic."

"Oh, Bette," he says softly as he stares at me.

"She also said her detective friend got a copy of the board's report and said my testimony had a large part in their decision before they checked the computer."

"Of course it did," he says. "I've told you before and I'll tell you again — you were incredible up there, so brave and honest."

I smile as I sigh, resting both hands on my daughter. "I feel like celebrating."

"We should," he says. "What do you want? We can go out."

"I really just want you," I answer, "and the bug here. Can we just order pizza and stay in?"

"Of course we can, scumpete," he says, running his finger gently over the shell of my ear. "We can do whatever you want. I’ll just send that little pizza emoji to Dominos and we’ll be set."

Reaching for the back of his head, I pull his lips to mine. "Thank you for loving me and supporting me through all of this, for never questioning me and for simply being there for me."

"It really is my honor," he says. "You deserve the very best."

"That's why I married you."

Sebastian smiles as he presses his lips to mine again, and I revel in his taste knowing this unpleasant part is behind us and we can now focus on our beautiful future.


	5. Sebette and The Christmas Special

"I didn't need any gifts because I have all of you," Violeta says as she stretches her legs, "but thank you for all of them just the same."

"Of course, mom," Sebastian says, patting her hand. "We're so happy to have you here."

She kisses the top of his head. "I think I'll go to bed now."

"Good night, Violeta," I say, standing to hug her. She kisses my cheek as we do and I smile. "Thank you for my gifts and of course the children's gifts. Everything is really lovely."

"Thank you for having me," she says. "You're really the kindest, sweetest daughter-in-law a woman could ask for and I'm so happy you're in my life and in Sebastian's."

My heart warms with her words; she’s been such a delight over the years and a very pleasant person to have around."You're always welcome, of course. Thank you for all the kids' presents. I love you."

Violeta smiles as she hugs me again before hugging and kissing Sebastian.

"Santa's got some gifts to bring out so we'll be up for awhile," he says. "Don't mind the noise."

"Don't worry about me," she says. "I could sleep through an earthquake, you know."

An hour later after three bikes, two dolls, one guitar, one keyboard, a mountain of books and clothes and a handful of other items have been stuffed into stockings and put around the faux evergreen, my husband sighs as he collapses onto the tree skirt beside me.

"I remember doing this when I was a kid," I say, "and I remember doing it my first Christmas with you."

"I remember doing some other things by the tree our first Christmas, too."

"And our second and third and fourth and every Christmas we've shared."

Sebastian laughs. "How many Christmases have we shared, Bette?"

"Gosh, nine? Ew, I can't believe I married a man who's pushing forty. Gross."

"Ah, because you've stayed twenty-nine," he snorts, curling his fingers around mine.

"I'm glad you've noticed," I say. "My physical peak."

"You always notice my physical peak."

Laughter bubbles through me as I roll onto my side and prop myself up on an elbow. "All these years and I've not gotten tired of your sex puns."

He drags his finger tips slowly over my hip, his eyes following the gathering flannel. "The better point is, my dear wife, that you've not gotten tired of the sex."

"I could never tire of the sex," I whisper, shivering with his touch and the circulating air. He rolls onto his back and pulls me with him. "Remember that time you put your dick in a box?"

He snorts as his fingers settle in the waistband of my pajama pants. It was our tradition to get everyone a new pair of flannel pajamas for opening presents on Christmas Eve, and ours happen to match.

"Remember that time you wore ribbons and nothing else?" His fingers slide along my spine. "You don't still happen to have that thing, do you?"

I bite his chin softly, the same chin our oldest daughter and son both bear. "No, that thing went straight into the trash the moment we were finished and I highly doubt it would look quite as alluring now as it did then."

I gasp as he slaps my ass, his lips turning into a grin.

"It would probably look better," he says. As his eyes twinkle with the lights above us, they change from something steamy to something I notice every now and then when it's just us. There's a tenderness behind them and it makes me smile. "Merry Christmas, Bette."

"Merry Christmas, Sebastian." Kissing him here on the floor of our apartment beneath the Christmas tree fills me with warmth, and I smile as I rest my hand over his strong and steady heart. We move slowly because we have no reason to go quickly, and both our bodies do have a few more aches than when we began together.

"You're so soft," he says. "Strong but soft."

"Can this soft-slash-strong woman make a request then?"

"Anything."

"As romantic as this is, can we move this party to bed or at least the couch? My knees already hurt and I know it won't take long for your back."

He gives me that half smile and nods. "What if the kids came looking for Santa and found us naked and shagging on the floor?"

"Or your mother."

Sebastian laughs as I kiss him before using his chest to push off of him. He was injured during one of the Cap movies a few years ago and all the therapy and medication can't quite right the pull along his spine. It doesn't bother him much now, but having sex on the hardwood probably could aggravate it and I don't want to be the one on the bottom either. He turns off the fire while I switch off all the Christmas lights, and we hold hands as we climb the stairs. I have to stop every few steps and kiss him because I don't want to lose what we had going, and he doesn't either by the way he's slid his hands down my pants and cups my bum.

"I love you," he says, closing the door to our bedroom behind him. I grin as I lift his shirt over his head and toss it to the floor. He's still my Sebastian, a little grayer around the temples but just as beautiful. I run my finger across the scar on his chest and say, "I know."

His lips taste like sugar cookies, peppermint and his favorite whiskey, and our pajamas land unceremoniously on the hardwood. He lifts me by my thighs, my ankles locking around his hips. Our bed huffs as we land on it, and my love nuzzles my neck.

"How do you want to do it? It's Christmas and I aim to please."

"You always please," I answer. "I'll take whatever you're giving, or if you're feeling it, you can take whatever I'm giving."

"What would you like?"

"I like seeing you move."

"I like moving for you," he says, brushing my cheeks with his thumbs. I bite his lip gently and squeeze his ass.

"I'm ready."

He snorts before licking my clavicle. "I know."

We’ve gotten in the habit of making love quietly since the kids were born, finding other ways to express our emotions. Sebastian’s favorite has become biting my shoulder while mine is tugging on his beautiful hair, and tonight is not exception. My fingers tighten in his beautiful locks when he slides confidently inside me, and I turn my head to bite into the sheets.

"I love it when you do that," he whispers, his chin between my breasts. Laughing, I mess his hair and pull his head up.

"Show me why I chose you," I say. 

"Aside from the fact that I'm a wonderful and loving human being still with devastatingly good looks even after all these years, we have built a beautiful home together for our three perfect children, and my love for you is constant and unconditional?"

I rub my finger over the dimple in his chin. "Aside from all that, you cocky asshole. If you'll remember correctly, it was your excellent sexual skills that brought us together."

"And they've only gotten better," he says, rolling his hips back before slamming into me. This is the truth: he's learned every way I liked to be touched and nipped, and he knows exactly how to roll his hips to touch the best places inside me. For some couples, this might become commonplace, but it's still special for us. Even if he wasn't kissing my breasts and massaging my clitoris with his thumb, it would still be enough. He rolls like the waves of the ocean, finding the ebb and flow of my body.

I feel the first signs of climax and I pull his chin up to mine. I want to kiss him so I do, and I feel him grin as I come. He knows me so well, and I return the smile as he grunts with his last thrusts. Sebastian kisses my chin and neck before resting on top of me. I stretch my legs beneath him and kiss the skin just beneath his ear.

"Merry Christmas, darling," I say, brushing my finger tips through the sweat drenched hair of his neck.

" _Craciun fericit_ ," he says, " _scumpete_."

We lay together awhile longer before finally getting up for a shower and pajamas. Our children will be causing a ruckus before we're awake at this rate.

There's no ruckus to wake up to as our children sleep well into the morning, and Sebastian and I settle into the couch while they open all the gifts from Santa.

Murphy giggles as she and Darcy bring us our stockings while Binky runs between their legs, barking as her new collar jingles with every step. Sebastian gets a new case for his iPad, a bottle of scotch, action figures the kids picked out and some homemade candy from Violeta. I find nail polish, chap stick and jewelry no doubt picked out by the children because the shades are every color. Violeta has given me a knitted scarf and gloves, and then I find a small box at the bottom. Popping off the ribbon, I pull off the lid and gasp.

My Nana's locket is nestled in satin, only now the tarnished silver shines. I gently pop open the lid to a picture of Sebastian and the children  leafed between pictures of my Nana and Clark and another of my parents.

"Your Nana kept that full of people she loved so there's a new leaf."

"Seb, I can't even believe you did this! It wouldn't even open." I hug his neck and kiss his cheek. "Thank you so much."

"Why are you crying, mommy?" Darcy asks, dropping his plastic light saber.

"Santa brought me a wonderful gift," I say, showing him the inside. Both of our girls gather around and gaze with wide eyes. "See, that's my _bunic_ and _bunica_ , those are my parents and there's you."

"Now Mommy can carry you with her wherever she goes," Sebastian says.

"She already does," Murphy says, "in here."

She presses her small palm against my chest where she thinks my heart is.

"You're right," I say, taking her hand instead. "I do. The locket is a little trinket. Can I have a hug from my three little elves?"

They giggle as they crowd in and I wrap my arms around them. I get a kiss on three little cheeks and kisses on both of mine.

"What do you say we bundle up and go visit the big tree?" Sebastian asks, holding Logan in his lap.

"Big tree!" Darcy yells.

"Yes!" cheers Logan.

"All right," I say, "gather up your gifts and we'll get ready. Tell bunica thank you."

"Thanks!" They cheer as they run towards Violeta. Sebastian takes the locket from me and brushes my hair over my shoulder. I smile as I feel the weight of it against my skin as he hooks the clasp together.

"I love it," I say, running my fingers over the silver frame. "I really do."

"I'm so glad," he says. "It was already so beautiful, I hated for it to be wasted in a box."

"Well, let's just say when we put the kids down for a nap," I say, drawing my finger along his collar, "you're not going to get a nap yourself."

"I look forward to it, Mrs. Stan."


End file.
